The First Time
by xxanythingifwebelievexx
Summary: Hayley's late night snack is interrupted by the rather snarky Original hybrid. What will happen when Klaus feels his daughter kick for the first time and the well-hid feelings Hayley has for the father of her child begin to resurface in her mind? Klayley fluff
1. Midnight Snack

Hayley Marshall groaned as another insistent kick from within her womb had her brought forth from her sleep and staring with bleary eyes at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 4:01, great, Hayley thought with a wince.

"I don't suppose you could wait until, I don't know, maybe 12:00 in the afternoon..?" She mumbled into her pillow, directing her question at her unborn baby girl in her growing belly. Another harder kick at her ribs had her moaning with drowsiness into the fabric.

Lately during the day Hayley was left mostly to her own devices. The Mikaelson siblings were often out of the house and, due to the short leash Klaus had on her what with the uneasiness with the witches, Hayley was usually left behind, despite Elijah's protests.

"I'm fine being alone, really." Hayley would say, forcing a reassuring smile to oldest Mikaelson brother. But when the Originals would leave, the smile would drop from her face and Hayley would plop onto the nearest piece of furniture and stare up at the ceiling vacantly until she could feel her little girl, the miracle baby, move around inside her. This would bring a sense of peace and companionship to the little wolf, knowledge that she was never truly alone, and despite how she had felt about the baby in the beginning, excitement would well up inside of her. But at times like this, when all she wanted was to sleep, the kicks were unwelcome.

Hayley sighed and threw back the comforter, slipping on her housecoat. She padded down the dark hall and down the stairs, a new feeling in her stomach. She was suddenly craving food. Damn hormones, she thought, her feet seeming to not move fast enough to the grand kitchen.

She threw the door open and almost moaned with satisfaction when she realized that one of the vampires, probably Elijah, had picked up food. Her eyes ran hungrily along the selection until she settled on the Thai noodles she had leftover from this morning.

It was when she was eagerly shoving food into her mouth, and probably looking like a pig, that she heard a low chuckle come from behind her. "My, you are a hungry little wolf, aren't you?"

With a gasp, Hayley's food fell from her grip and spilled onto the fresh white tile floor, making a giant mess. "Dammit Klaus-" Hayley began haughtily, about to go on about the many reason to not startle a pregnant woman, when another kick broke her off, her eyes going wide.

Klaus was at her side in an instant, the mess on the floor forgotten, his hands on her hips, leaving her skin prickling with goosebumps at his touch. His eyes were wide as well. "What's wrong? Are you injured?"

Hayley swallowed and shook her head, albeit shy at his sudden closeness. His breath was right on her lips. "N-no, the baby, she's just wide awake. She likes to kick around this time."

Klaus's eyes filled with relief and...something else. Wonder. Excitement. "She's...kicking?" Hayley nodded slowly. "Um..do you want to feel?" The words came out in a rush.

Despite the fact that Hayley was in her third trimester, Klaus had never actually touched, felt or listened to her tummy before. Until now, Hayley hadn't really noticed or cared, but, with the father of her child so close, something in her wanted some sort of unity between the three of them. Some kind of family. She chalked those stupid feelings up to hormones again.

Her one night stand with Klaus was pretty much meaningless. It was based off of rebellion and curiosity –Is he really as good as they say?- fueled by alcohol. But it had created something that meant a great deal more than Hayley had originally thought. A baby.

Klaus didn't answer with his mouth, but his eyes warned her as his hands slowly brushed the fabric of her slim nightgown, lightly placing his hands around the swollen basketball that was her belly. She prayed to whatever God or Gods there may be, that he couldn't hear her rapid heartbeat or see the rise of blood in her cheeks. As if on cue, the baby kicked at Klaus's palms, making her little presence known. Both parents smiled at eachother.

Klaus held his hands there for a long moment and then threw his head back and laughed. "What a little fighter she is already."

"Oh great," Hayley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Another Klaus."

Klaus, noting the joking tone, did not take offence. His azure eyes continued to twinkle, the dimple in his cheek still present. "Perhaps 'another Hayley' would be more accurate. I do hope the little princess is like her mother."

Hayley opened her mouth to respond but Klaus was already backing away. "Goodnight little wolf. Oh, and don't forget to clean that up." He nodded to the mess on the ground and she shut her eyes willing herself not to piss off the most dangerous vampire in the world.

When she opened her eyes, the snappy comeback died on her lips as Klaus had already disappeared down the hallway.

Glancing down at her bare feet, Hayley realized that the mess had already been cleaned up.


	2. A name fit for a Princess

"What about Gertrude?"

Hayley groaned, burying her face –literally- in one of the many baby naming books that Rebekah had collected and so kindly highlighted the names she saw to be fitting. Unfortunately, these names were rather...out-dated, to put it nicely. Seriously though. Gertrude?

"I don't understand why this is such a huge deal, Rebekah." Hayley said, her voice muffled by the pages of the book. "The baby's not going to be here for another two months."

Rebekah looked insulted. She snatched the book from Hayley's hands and tossed it onto the table, hands on hips. "A young lady's name is very important. Especially one that is going to be my niece. Her name must be perfect."

Hayley sighed, sitting in an upright position on the couch. It was pointless to argue with Rebekah. Their personalities were so similiar - hardheaded and stubborn- that it could go on for hours. And honestly, with the baby kicking her ribs apart, Hayley just wasnt in the mood. "Alright. Okay. Show me some more-uh. No names that would suit a grandmother please." The last thing Hayley wanted was to saddle her baby with a name like 'Mildred'.

The sound of the front door opening and closing had Hayley breathing a sigh of relief. No doubt Elijah, who was sure to save her from the attack of Aunt Becks. The thought of Elijah brought a warm feeling to her stomach but also a sense of uneasiness. She liked Elijah. That much she knew. But... Klaus._  
_

Just that name brought up feelings that Hayley had desperately tried to kill especially since that night when he felt her tummy. She would go to her grave denying it but... there was something between them, an magnetic force that brought them together time and time again.

Ugh, she thought, as the footsteps grew closer, ignoring as Rebekah prattled on about middle names. This was all so twilight, she thought with a sense of disgust.

"Niklaus, it's about time."

Hayley froze, glancing up under her lashes to see, not Elijah, but the younger hybrid vampire standing in the door way, his admittedly handsome face confused. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus said in his controlled English accent. "Rebekah, you said there was important business to attend to?"

"Yes," Rebekah replied, squeezing Hayley's shoulders. "We're picking out names for our newest little edition. And I just thought the father-to-be should be present."

"Rebekah-" Hayley began. Surely the oh so powerful Klaus Mikaelson had no interest in something as dull as baby naming. But at the same time she protested, Klaus, to her shock said a quick, "Alright."

Hayley watched in shock as he took a seat beside her, reaching for the list of baby names Rebekah had written out earlier. She inconspicuously breathed in his scent; Musky Clavin Klein cologne. It was enough to drive her crazy.

His quick blue eyes skimmed the names and his face grew troubled and slightly humorous. "...Helga? Dear sister, I dare say you're living a few hundred years in the past."

Hayley covered her mouth to muffle her giggles and Rebekah's mouth fell open with outrage.

The blonde Original jumped to her feet. "Well fine. Clearly, you two think you could so much better, so have at it." She spun around and stormed away, her blonde curls bouncing at her shoulders, her heels clicking on the floor.

"You should have heard her earlier," Hayley giggled once she was gone, wiping a tear from her eye, "She suggested the name Gertrude."

Klaus threw his head back and laughed along with her.

When they both quieted down, Hayley felt her nerves begin to clench again. Thoughts of that night were in her mind again, making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

The room was now silent, except for the sound of Klaus's long fingers turning the pages of the books. Hayley glanced around the room awkwardly, twisting and untwisting her hands. There was a sort of strange tension between the two, a tension that had been there since that night last week. Klaus had mostly avoided her since then and Hayley wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. Her mind said one thing, her heart another.

Klaus finally broke the silence with one word. "Isla." His attractive English accent traced the letters of the name with exaggerated beauty. _Eye-lah_. Isla Mikaelson.

Hayley looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes with her own. His face was warm, a small smile turning the corners of his lips. His eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion.

She smiled back at him, and, feeling bold, she took his hand and placed it on the center of her stomach. Their baby girl, Isla, gave a small nudge from within, pressing into her father's palm, as if she herself approved of her name.

They stayed like that for a long moment, and Hayley enjoyed one of the rare moments where the King of New Orleans was with her.

Mind and body.


	3. I love you

Hayley glanced at her toes. They were bare. The wet grass beneath her feet was cold, frost clinging to the blades like a child to their mother.

The clearing where she stood was dark, the only light offered was that of the full moon above her head. A howling noise had her closing her eyes in bliss. So peaceful, so like home in the Bayou...

"Momma?"

Her eyes snapped open and she spun around.

There, staring up at her demurely with piercing blue eyes, was a little girl no older than five or six. The child had long, blonde curls twisted into a braid, eerily similar to the way Hayley wore her hair as a child. The child looked at her with eyes much too old for her young age, much too wise.

Heart thudding, Hayley took a tentative step forward. "Isla...?"

The little girl smiled angelically, looking so much like Klaus it made Hayley's heart ache, holding out a pale hand. Mesmerized, Hayley reached out and placed her hand in the child's.

But something had begun to change the instant their skin touched and a prickling feeling like ice water being poured down her shirt danced down Hayley's spine.

The child's skin blackened like it had been burned in a fire, falling off the bone with a sickening smell of rotting flesh. Her eyes, once so beautiful, had sunk into her skull, her smile twisting into a demonic scowl. Her lovely blonde curls fell out in gross clumps.

Horrified, Hayley yanked her hand away, but the demon did not let go.

It's nails dug into her skin, leaving beads of blood-

Hayley snapped up, gasping, in her own bed again. Her dark hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, her fingers latched to the comforter.

Her dark eyes wheeled wildly around the familiar room as she tried to control her erratic heartbeat. The baby, the real baby, had begun to kick wildly in Hayley's womb, registering the change in her mother. Hayley rubbed her stomach as soothingly as she could with trembling hands, but rapidly approaching footsteps had her spiralling into another panic.

When she saw the figure in the door way, she lost it, images of the demon masquerading as her child enveloped her mind. "Stay away from me."

The silhouette only moved closer until it was right beside her bed. And when the figure reached out and touched her forehead with ice cool fingers, her mama instincts kicked in.

She screamed and thrashed wildly, getting herself tangled in the thick comforter. She kicked out her foot colliding it with something hard and warm.

"Hayley!"

She stopped fighting and blinked in the darkness, humiliation now settling in. "Klaus?"

He sat beside her, his familiar scent washing over her open lips. Isla gave a small nudge as if she too recognized the safeness of her daddy close by. "What's got you so scared love?" He whispered, genuinely confused.

A sob bubbled in her throat, ripping through her lips. Hayley hated to show weakness. She always had. It just wasn't in her to be the typical damsel in distress. She was a fighter.

But that didn't stop her from falling into his arms, clutching at his shirt as if it was her lifeline, burying her wet face into his chest.

Klaus held her wordlessly, smoothing her hair with surprisingly gentle fingers.

Hayley felt oddly comforted with his arms around her. True Klaus probably didn't care about her, only their daughter, but it was nice to pretend. And above all, it was nice to let her tough exterior guard down for a while.

When her sobs finally ceased and the tears were gone, he pulled her back. His face was grim. "Little wolf." His voice was soft. He didn't have to even ask.

"I had a nightmare." She whispered. "About..." She trailed off, unable to finish, caught up in the horrors again. She shivered.

"Hayley, look at me." Klaus commanded, and when she couldn't bring herself to look at him, he pulled her chin up, his face deadly serious, his mouth set in a straight line. "I will always protect you, do you understand?"

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Her stomach fluttered with awe. "I don't..." "

You are the mother of my child." His dark blue eyes were gentle. "You are forever under my protection. I swear to it, love. Now get some rest." He paused before he got up, his face twisting, seeming to have an inner battle with his own thoughts. But then, he quickly leaned over and brushed his lips across her forehead, just once, but it was enough to leave her skin tingling with warmth. He walked out the door and down the hall without looking back once.

"Klaus I..." She whispered into the moonlit darkness. But he was already gone. _I love you_.


	4. The End

Hayley knew she was going to die.

Or at least, she was 78% sure. Somewhere around that area. She was never good with maths.

She squeezed the hand clenched tightly in her own and let out one scream of agony after another. The room was blurry as were the faces around her. She tried in vain to blink the tears out of the way but eventually gave up. Besides, she didn't exactly want to see her once lovely body being further destroyed. She felt as though her center was being ripped in half with each push she was instructed to make by the dark-haired midwife Klaus compelled.

"I brought some more towels and hot water," Came a voice to Hayley's right. Some dim part of her mind recognized Elijah, and the annoying girly girl in her made a mental note that she looked like absolute shit in his presence. But when another contraction hit, Hayley forgot all about vanity and moaned again. How women actually wanted to go through this more than once was beyond her. And WITHOUT any pain meds...they were insane.

"We're almost there Hayley," Said the compelled nurse, with a warm smile. "I can see the head. Looks like this little one is blond."

Great, Hayley thought, Klaus was blonde. Hopefully the kid at least got something from her, to show the hard nine months she carried her around in her belly.

Hayley pushed again and groaned. "I am going to KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME." She hissed at Klaus, and was met with an amused chuckle and a hand squeeze.

"Takes two to tangle, little wolf." He said matter-of-factly which infuriated her. After all, their alcohol fuelled one night stand was mostly his idea and hello, prick of not, Klaus was hot. It wasn't like she was going to say no. Hayley wanted to climb over and punch him right in his snide, sarcastic mouth.

But she needed his hand. She dug her nails in to his pristine skin harder as she made one last gasp, pushing with all of her might.

The pressure and pain was gone almost instantly, leaving room for a dull soreness, and the room was silent for a heart beat until a small wail echoed around the room, a baby, making her presence known.

"It's a girl, of course." Elijah said, wrapping the squalling bundle in a fluffy white blanket. He smiled down at the baby before handing it over to Hayley.

Warmth filled her heart immediately. She had never held something so tiny, so delicate and perfect in all of her life. She traced her finger around the infant's rosy cheek, fresh tears welling in her eyes. _My baby, my daughter._ While she had been pregnant, Hayley had felt a certain, strong connection towards the person growing inside her. Whenever she got lonely and sad at night, she would lay her hand on her stomach, feel the baby kick and know that she had done something right in this world. Something to be proud of. But that feeling was doubled now. Her heart seemed to swell with this newfound love, love Hayley didn't know before now. Family.

"Hi baby. Hi Isla. I've been waiting for you." Hayley choked, pressing her lips to the baby's soft cheek.

Klaus, who had been very quiet, leaned over, his mouth turned into a smile. "Well would you look at that, she looks just like me."

Elijah chuckled and Hayley smacked Klaus's arm playfully with her free hand. It figured the first thing he would say is something like that. "She does not. Would...you like to hold her...daddy?"

When she added the last word at the end, something flickered in Klaus's eyes but it was gone before Hayley could decipher what emotion it conveyed.

The baby had stopped crying, and when Klaus curled her to his chest, her little eyelids fluttered and opened to little slits, revealing a bright blue, exactly the same shape and colour that was mirrored in the face of the original vampire who held her. It was clear that she would be a daddy's girl but somehow, Hayley didn't mind. It just made her smile more.

Elijah moved to Hayley's side, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. Hayley smiled, reached up and clutched it in her own, feeling a tingle of comfort through her body, looking up at him from under her lashes. His expression seemed to ask, Are we okay? And she nodded, her lips still smiling. Yes. They were okay. Maybe she and Elijah couldn't be together at this moment in time, her feelings for Klaus were far too potent, but perhaps someday. His answering smile seemed to say, "Here's to someday."

"Hello there love," Klaus murmured, clearly utterly captivated by his daughter. "Welcome to the world, Isla Rebekah Mikaelson."

**The End**


End file.
